


Tension At the Gala

by aworldoffandoms



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms
Summary: Tension rises between Ethan and Nicolette at the Gala Night for Edenbrook’s fundraising.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 12





	Tension At the Gala

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from a set of prompts here:  
> https://hnryycvll.tumblr.com/post/612750300620718080/l-o-v-e-prompt-list-we-could-if-you-want-hear-me
> 
> Prompt's are in bold

The music drifts through the room as doctors, nurses and administrators alike dressed in their finest converse in the grand ballroom of the Grand Plaza Hotel in Boston’s city centre, the night alive with laughs and conversation.

“Tell me again why we are here?” Jackie says, her voice almost a groan.

Nicolette rolls her eyes at her friend as she sips from the flute of champagne that she snatched off a waiter’s tray moments before.

“We are here, Jackie, because Edenbrook needs funding. And without that funding, we can say goodbye to Edenbrook and most of our jobs. Hense this fundraiser.”

“Yeah, but did they need to blow all this money? I mean, they could have used it for other important things other than a fancy-schmancy night of kiss-assery.”

Nicolette chuckles at Jackie’s choice of words. She was right, of course. Nicolette didn’t like the fact that she and the other residents had to suck up to political and pharma execs alike just to bring back some needed money for Edenbrook.

It was almost embarrassing. Edenbrook was one of the top hospitals and was held in high esteem and the thought of it becoming a for-profit hospital put an unpleasant taste in her mouth. It was almost like cowering to the likes of Declan Nash.

Nicolette drains the rest of her flute and drops it on a nearby table. She takes a deep breath and salutes her friends.

“Well, wish me luck!”

“Good luck, Nic! Don’t trip on that dress of yours!” Elijah calls out after her.

Nicolette hears the snickering of her friends behind her as she approaches a group of Big Pharma execs, her head held high and Edenbrook on her mind. 

***

“Edenbrook is one of the best with what you are asking for so you can send over the scans and I’ll have a look when I can, Doctor Fredrickson. My team will give you an answer by Monday. Talk to the Chief with that other stuff.”

Ethan’s voice drifts into Nicolette’s vicinity and her back stiffens when the sound of his baritone reaches her and she shivers, the sound wrapping around her like a warm blanket.

She snatches another flute of champagne off a server’s tray and turns around to follow Ethan’s voice. He can’t be far. She hasn’t had the chance to talk to him at all tonight, but given that she had arrived with her friends, she would let that pass. He’s an attending. He was more inclined to be under scrutiny than her.

It’s only been six months since she started her tenure as a junior fellow on the diagnostics team and she’s settled in well but it didn’t mean she’s immune to the heady tension that always seems to follow her and Ethan when they are in the same vicinity of each other.

It was more evident whenever they met eyes. It was the thrill, the desire, the chemistry that always simmers on the surface, crackles in the air between them. It rests on her skin and drives her crazy which now she was an inch away from giving in. Six long months of resisting and the tether that held her self control is almost frayed. She was sure Ethan will snap too, but she’s always surprised at his restraint.

It’s still the same now when their eyes connect from across the room, the intoxicating electricity jumps between them from her place a few feet away and Nicolette can’t help but let her eyes wander his form. The black tuxedo he wore fits his athletic physique like a glove, his scruff which covers his jawline was more defined and trimmed to a hard perfect line against his chiselled jaw. His hair’s combed back and the one wisp of hair that always rests away from the rest of his hairline that she always wishes to brush back from his forehead teases her. Her fingers twitch to brush it back.

It didn’t escape her notice that Ethan was taking his time appreciating his view too. The[ tight, strapless black sequined dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com.au%2Fpin%2F753086368912853803%2F&t=MjIzNzczM2RhZmIxNTc1YzlhM2VkMjNjNjQ4NDQ2MDRiMmM3MjFmMyx6Ynh5SHBjcA%3D%3D&b=t%3Al5xoMmIwVmn8kgCDuyftng&p=https%3A%2F%2Faworldoffandoms.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613025225410576384%2Fauthors-note-hello-this-open-heart-drabble-is&m=1) with a thigh-high split did little to the imagination and with the fire burning in Ethan’s eyes, she knew what he was thinking. Not that she minds. She had an ulterior motive when she picked out this dress.

She wanted him to look, and _boy_ was he taking the opportunity. Her stomach flips at the look in his eyes.

“My god. Nic, can you two **please stop eye-fucking each other?** It’s exhausting.”

Nicolette startles, and she nearly drops her glass before she recovers and comes face to face with Bryce Lahela, his hair styled to look less unruly than normal and his blue tailored suit hugging him in all the right places.

“Bryce, I don’t know what you—”

Bryce holds up a hand to stop her, his smile easy and relaxed. “It’s fine, Valentine. I won’t tell. It’s your business, not mine.”

Nicolette sighs in relief. She always admired Bryce’s easy-going nature. It was times like this that she valued his friendship more than ever.

Nicolette gives him a smile and turns her gaze back to Ethan who was still staring at her, his eyes darkening to a hue more like jealousy, or was it possessiveness? Her heart jumped in her chest at the sight. 

Bryce chuckles and he pats her on the back, his warm hand engulfs the curve of her shoulder and Nicolette smirks as Ethan’s eyes follow the movement, his jaw tightens and Nicolette laughs.

“Well, best I go and talk to Ethan before he explodes at you touching me.”

Bryce throws his head back and laughs, his hand slipping from her shoulder and gives her a wink. “Yes, please. I don’t want to be on Ramsey’s shit list. Make sure not to make him spontaneously combust, yeah? You are a weapon in that dress.”

Nicolette laughs as she pulls away and she places the now empty martini glass on a vacated table (she needed some more liquid courage) and saunters over to the awaiting attending, his eyes glued to her.

A rush of excitement goes through her as she notices Ethan swallowing, his fingers gripping the stem of his wine a little tighter as she approaches.

_This is going to be fun._

_***_

“You know…it’s rude to stare, Ethan. **You should take a picture, it lasts longer.** ”

Ethan’s gaze rakes up her figure starting up from the bottom of her stiletto clad feet to the top of the silky waves resting against her shoulders.

There’s a smirk on his lips and he doesn’t hide the intent in his tone _or_ his eyes as he taps his temple in emphasis. “Believe me. I have. I have a photographic memory. It’ll come in handy.”

Nicolette gasps and she resists the urge to buckle from the heat of his stare and the barely concealed (okay, not concealed at all) innuendo.

_Damnit, Ethan!_

Ethan chuckles at her less than subtle reaction to his words. He was hoping to get a rise out of her. It was payback for the dress she’s wearing. She looked phenomenal. 

It didn’t escape his notice the smirk on her face when they first made eye contact. The dress she was wearing made his heart stutter in his chest and made him groan inwardly at the sight.

She was torture.

This whole gala was torture if he’s being honest and he needs a distraction from the mindless, vapidity of these things. He knew that he had to be somewhat invested in it because it was about Edenbrook’s future but he didn’t have it in him to care. 

Despite the fact that he’s been actively trying not to give in to temptation and just lose himself in his attraction to the young diagnostician, he steps closer to the woman consuming his every thought anyway and leans forward to whisper in her ear. It didn’t go unnoticed when Nicolette shivers at his proximity.

“Would you like to accompany me to the balcony? I could use some fresh air.”

Nicolette gives a wordless nod and Ethan wraps a hand around her back, his hand a safe distance to not raise eyebrows as they pass guests guiding her to the awaiting elevators.

As they slip through the elevator doors, Ethan decides to risk it and moves his hand lower. His hand brushes the lower portion of her back, almost touching the curve of a place where he shouldn’t really be touching in such a public setting.

He gets what he wants and hears Nicolette’s sharp intake of breath, however, she leans into the touch as Ethan grins. 

His smile stays on his face all the way up to the top deck of the hotel, Nicolette cocooned tightly in the space of his arms.

Maybe this night isn’t a lost cause after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted on tumblr here: 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/aworldoffandoms/613740397043351552
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any comments or Kudo's are appreciated! :)


End file.
